


Don Vecchio #04:  The Bed

by ysmccool



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-08
Updated: 2005-04-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysmccool/pseuds/ysmccool
Summary: Ben gets a special fantasy fulfilled on his new bed.





	Don Vecchio #04:  The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Don Vecchio #04: The Bed

## Don Vecchio #04: The Bed

  
by YS McCool  


Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Due South characters belong to Alliance Television, no copyright infringement is intended. Original   
characters are the sole property of the author YS McCool.   
Summary: Ben's new bed gets a workout.

SequelTo: Don Vecchio #03: Family Business

* * *

Disclaimer: Due South characters belong to Alliance Television, no copyright infringement is intended. Original characters are the sole property of the author YS McCool.  
  
Date : April 8, 2005 Rating : NC-17 Pairing: Vecchio/Fraser Summary: Ben's new bed gets a workout.  
  
Don Vecchio #4 The Bed By YS McCool  
  
Ben considered the fitted sheet to be a sign of the laziness of modern society, but it was all he could secure in bottom sheets in Chicago. No matter how expensive the set, the lower sheet was always fitted. He was going to have to send to Canada for some proper bedding. Something that tucked and cornered properly not this exercise in frustration.  
  
He made the bed, turned back the covers, and set out the gorgeous candles that had been a housewarming gift from Ray's unmarried sister Francesca.  
  
His housewarming had been small, by Ray's standards, and had filled the apartment to bursting with Ray, his children, his sisters, his brother-in-law Tony, Joey, Ben's co-workers, and some of his colleagues from the 27th Precinct. It had been quite fun despite the crowd or maybe because of it.  
  
Ray had begun cooking the night before and Ben had only been allowed to prep vegetables, stir, wipe the chef's brow, and lay on inspirational kisses. Despite all they had prepared, precious little had been left. Later Ben had discovered that many of his new neighbors had also been fed as Ray's apology for the noise and as an introduction to Ben.  
  
For two days after the party, various neighbors had returned dishes and heaped praise on Ben for the food. Ray was always looking after him.  
  
Ben prepared a simple meal by warming up the Pasta Fagioli Ray's mother had sent him to help fill his shamefully empty pantry. Perhaps Gina feared that with Chicago's famously brutal winters Ben might be snowed in and forced to eat his dog. Mother Vecchio never referred to Diefenbaker as a wolf. A wolf would not have been allowed to play with her precious grandchildren.  
  
With everything ready, Ben touched up his shaved genitals. The smoothness of his skin was his sign of submission to Ray. Ben had waited a long time to find someone worthy of that submission.  
  
Ben wrapped his robe, a present from Ray's second-in-command Joey, around his nude body to answer the door. Ray had a key but he always insisted on knocking. "Hello, Ray."  
  
Ray stood casually in the doorway. He was carrying a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates. "Hello, Benny." He placed a kiss on Ben's lips after he'd entered the apartment and the door was closed. "You look very lovely tonight."  
  
"Thank you," Ben replied as he locked the door.  
  
Ray retrieved a bone in a sandwich bag from his coat pocket and gave it to Diefenbaker. The wolf hurried to the fire escape window and Ben let him out. He planned to let the wolf back inside before he and Ray retired for the night.  
  
Ray hung up his coat and placed his hat on the upper shelf of the closet. "Hmmm, is that Pasta Fagioli?" he asked.  
  
"Your mother sent along several jars and I was anxious to taste it," Ben explained. He led Ray to the dining room table, knowing his lover hadn't had time for lunch today. "Please sit."  
  
Ray sat down and opened the wine. "I would love to let this breathe longer but, as always, time is short."  
  
"I wish I could have helped you today," Ben called from the kitchen. He filled two large shallow bowls with the pasta and beans dish. He carried them and his wedge of aged Parmesan to the dining room table.  
  
"It's the nature of the beast, Benny," Ray remarked before inhaling the aroma of his mother's fine cooking. "You have your duties and I have mine."  
  
Ray had placed a bid for some property outside of the city and sent a team to survey the land and check for any drainage problems. The problem they found was an illegal industrial dump. Ray withdrew his bid and alerted the authorities.  
  
Although Ray had never owned the property and reported the problem as soon as he knew about it, he could not seem to separate himself from it in the public's eye. The day had been devoured by public hearings and interviews. Ben could not attend because he was in charge of the Consulate and was unable to leave.  
  
Ben sat down and found himself drawn into a conversation, not about the hearings but about opera. Ray had grown up attending the opera and now he wanted to take Ben. It would be a very public date and Ben was excited by that.  
  
The two men washed the dishes together, let Diefenbaker back into the apartment, and sat down on the couch. Ray needed quiet times and Ben was pleased to be able to give them to him.  
  
"Let me see you," Ray demanded, ending their quiet.  
  
Ben found himself blushing as he opened his robe, even though Ray had seen him nude many times. "Yes, Ray."  
  
Ray gazed at him hungrily. Ben felt almost like a virgin as he let his lips brush the other man's jaw, chin, and mouth. The robe was off now, leaving Ben nude and Ray completely and elegantly dressed. What a contrast they made with Ray's rich Mediterranean complexion and Ben's white marble-like flesh.  
  
"Go to the bed and lie on your back, Benny," Ray commanded. "Spread your arms and legs out to the four corners and wait."  
  
Benny didn't run to the master bedroom, though he'd wanted to sprint. He hadn't told Ray he wanted to be tied to the bed but now it seemed that it was about to happen. He removed the covers and spread himself out on the bed.  
  
Ray entered the room and went into the bathroom without speaking to or acknowledging Ben. After a few minutes, Ray emerged from the bathroom.  
  
Ben tried not to turn his head to watch as Ray sat down in the chair and made a phone call.  
  
"Hello, Gayle," Ray began, his voice soft for his daughter. "I'll be spending the night with Ben and you have his number. Joey said he'd be home by ten and--" He paused. "Oh, okay. Tell him I said 'hello' and let him know where I am tonight." He smiled. "That's so sweet. I will sure tell him, Honey. I love you." Ray closed the phone. "Gayle said for us to have a good time." His smile went to the wicked side. "I plan to."  
  
Ben couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Ray rose from the chair, his motions fluid and unhurried, and walked into the closet. There were four suits, some casual clothes, and a heavy coat inside for Vecchio. Ben would sometimes sniff the coat, for it alone held the scent that said 'Ray Vecchio'.  
  
When he emerged, Ray was carrying three silk ties. "I thought about picking up some of those padded handcuffs, but with you being a cop, I thought they might remind you of work."  
  
Ben sighed as each of his wrists and one ankle were secured to a poster of the four-poster bed. Ray took off his tie and secured Ben's right ankle with it.  
  
He expected to be toyed with now, tormented and teased, and finally fucked to exhaustion. So Ray putting on black fabric gloves made him uncertain. "Ray?" he inquired, though his status meant he could only call a halt and not ask what his lover intended.  
  
Ray smiled at Ben then placed both gloved hands, with fingers spread, onto Ben's chest. The gloves were as silky as the ties but because Ray's hands were in them, they were a thousand times more pleasurable.  
  
"Oh, Ray," Ben moaned. Those hands ghosted over the entire front surface of Ben's body. He wanted to cry out for more and flip over and get it. Ray was a mad genius of pleasure.  
  
"Nice and smooth," Ray pronounced as his hands cupped and weighed Ben's naked balls. "I like seeing your clit uncovered." Ray liked to call Ben's cock a clit and Ben loved to hear it. He also loved to hear the other man call his asshole a pussy. Ray's pussy.  
  
"My pussy is ready for you, Ray," Ben assured the other man.  
  
"Let's see," Ray nearly purred. He moved away from the bed and returned many heartbeats later.  
  
Ben cried out when something cold touched his anus. His body was that sensitized from being stroked by his lover. "Ray, Ray, Ray," he moaned as something nubby and semi-firm entered his ass.  
  
He couldn't drive himself onto the intruder nor move himself away from it. Ben was helpless to control his own pleasure. It was fantastic.  
  
Ray kept him dancing toward orgasm until Ben broke down and begged for release. "Please let me cum." The dildo was removed and nothing else happened. "Please, Ray," Ben begged.  
  
More heartbeats passed and not a sound, not a touch, not a whisper came from Ray. Ben fell from the height of his pleasure and almost into Darkness. Would Ray leave him like this for the rest of the night? Would he stroke himself to orgasm, not even letting his cum touch Ben's body, and deny Ben any completion? Would he untie Ben and leave?  
  
Ben's ankles were released and he was turned onto his stomach. The ties controlling his wrists were crossed above his head; further restricting Ben's hands. His ankles were again secured.  
  
"What a lovely shorn pussy you have, my dear," Ray whispered as his gloved hands mauled Ben's ass. "So white--like sheets of unbroken snow." He paused. "Ah, a cleft and a cavern," he announced. "I think I'll explore it."  
  
Ben wanted to remain as cool as Ray's vision of unbroken snow but he couldn't. Ray's hand parted Ben's asscheeks and his silk-covered fingers touched Ben's pussy. Ben cried out for more. The fingers were taken away and replaced by Ray's hand on Ben's butt.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh," Ben groaned as he was spanked. Ray was normally quick and light on spankings but not tonight. His strong hands fell brutally and possessively upon Ben's ass and thighs.  
  
"I believe this snow is beginning to melt," Ray observed, not slowing Ben's duly earned punishment. Ben had been too eager for his own pleasure and had deprived Ray of his.  
  
Ben gripped the ties, not to break them, but to hold onto something solid while he was losing his mind.   
  
Ray paused long enough to release Ben's ankles. "On your knees, bitch," he ordered as he continued to hand spank Ben.  
  
"Yes, Ray," Ben panted as he went up on his knees. He felt so exposed, so needed, so needy, and so possessed.  
  
The spanking continued until Ben lost his heartbeat count. His ass was on fire and almost anything sexual from Ray at this point would have made him cum immediately.  
  
Ray ceased the spanking. His strong gloved hands forced Ben's abused asscheeks apart and his tongue stroked across Ben's anus.  
  
Ben bit into the sheets and his eyes watered with the force of his orgasm. Ray continued to lick him past the time Ben had begun to whimper for mercy.  
  
Ray stood and undressed. "I know what will melt this ice," he announced.  
  
Ben sobbed as Ray's dick filled him. Never had it felt so large to him and never had Ben needed it more. He couldn't hold himself up and collapsed onto the bed's surface. Ray continued to fuck him.  
  
"You're still a great piece of pussy, Benny," Ray assured him as his big cock slid in and out of Ben's tenderized ass. Every stroke made the entire column of his pussy twitch and clutch the large cock inside him.  
  
"I wonder what this pussy would feel like draped over one of those sex benches?" Ray paused and pulled out until only the knob of his cock was inside Ben. "Maybe I'll hang your beautiful body from a wall." He pushed back inside, forcing Ben to expel all the air in his lungs.  
  
"Maybe I'll tie you to a tree, cut your clothes from your body, and fuck you," Ray suggested, holding himself still. "Or something more domestic like putting you tits up on the pool table and fucking you as hard as I'm going to fuck you now."  
  
Ben's mind seized onto the image of him being fucked on Ray's pool table. It was so wild an image that he placed it in a secret place in his mind where his dream of being tied to this bed had once resided.  
  
Ray withdrew from Ben and turned him over. "I need to see your pretty face," he explained.  
  
Ben nodded. He reached up for a kiss and received it before Ray's big beautiful cock slid back home.  
  
"How can a man born of ice be such a hot pussy?" Ray asked as he rocked inside Ben.  
  
Their mouths were almost touching and Ben could see into the depths of Ray's clear green eyes. The truth bubbled out of him like the cum that was leaking out of his cock. "He had to give himself utterly to a hot Italian."  
  
Ray smiled and rocked himself harder and deeper into Ben.   
  
Ben wanted to hold the other man but the ties held him firm. "Ray, my hot Italian stud."  
  
Ray leaned back, moved Ben's legs up to his shoulders, and placed a sweet kiss on Ben's lips. "Sexy bitch."  
  
Ben barely had a chance to warm to those words before Ray was pounding Ben's ass. "Yes, yes, hard, hard," he chanted. This was what he'd wanted, to be taken and possessed by Ray Vecchio. He marveled at the strength and stamina of the other man.  
  
Ray suddenly stilled and Ben counted ten heartbeats before he felt his wrists being released. "Are you fully melted?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yes, Ray," Ben guaranteed his lover.  
  
Ray gripped Ben tightly and thrust many, many times. Ben could feel the release of the other man and came again with Ray's cock still deep inside him.  
  
Ben wanted to cry because he was so happy. "You... you let me touch my dreams," he inadequately explained. He didn't have the words to explain what it was like to feel this free to not have to hold things tightly inside himself.  
  
Ray sighed and licked Ben's throat. "You show me dreams I didn't know I had." He cupped Ben's face. "Work your pussy around my cock, Benny. I want to make sure it's still melted."  
  
Ben rhythmically squeezed Ray's cock. "I wish I could tell you how this feels."  
  
Ray kissed Ben. "You don't have to, Benny," he assured his lover. "I know."  
  
Ben kept those words, I know, in his heart as Ray's cock slowly slipped out of him. Later they would shower and change the sheets, but for now Ben could luxuriate in the feel of the other man's body and the smell of their two scents so wonderfully intermingled.  
  
The End 

  
 

* * *

End Don Vecchio #04: The Bed by YS McCool 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
